Toy Flower
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Bunga itu selalu ada di kotak surat milik Claire. Kira-kira siapa yang telah mengiriminya bunga itu?. GrayXClaire. One-shot. CnC? RnR?


**Harvest Moon © Natsume.**

**Toy Flower © Shane L. Prochainezo**

**Pair : GrayXClaire**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance.**

**WARNING: GRAIRE, Hetero/Straight, OOC, Gaje, Lebay, Alay, Grade D.**

**Beta Reader : Eri(.)Eri**

_**If you don't like this pair, don't read!**_** :p**

* * *

Matahari mulai muncul di langit bagian timur Mineral Town, sudah saatnya matahari menempati singgasananya menggantikan sang bulan. Kicauan burung terdengar bagai lantunan nada indah yang mengiringi suasana pagi ini.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang masih tampak tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya. Sentuhan sinar mentari yang menyusup dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya, membangunkan gadis itu dan membuatnya membuka mata. Si pirang bangkit dari kasur dan mengusap-usap mata dengan kedua tangannya sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamar mandi melaksanakan ritual paginya.

Gadis itu adalah Claire Collins, pemudi yang membeli sebuah peternakan tua di Mineral Town. Musim semi tahun ini adalah musim semi kedua Claire yang berusaha untuk menghidupkan kembali peternakan tua itu.

Setelah sarapan, Claire segera menyiapkan peralatan pertanian dan memasukkannya ke dalam ransel besar. Setelah selesai, gadis itu keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengerjakan apa yang menjadi tugasnya. Hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Claire adalah mengecek kotak suratnya.

"_Toy flower_," ucapnya pelan ketika melihat satu rangkai _toy flower_ yang diikat oleh sebuah pita berwarna putih, tergeletak rapi di dalam kotak suratnya. Diambilnya rangkaian bunga tersebut dan didekatkannya pada hidungnya untuk mencium harumnya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya Claire mendapat rangkaian bunga. Dia menerimanya setiap hari dan ini sudah kelima belas kali sejak Tahun Baru, hari pertama ia mendapatkan bunga tersebut. Yang membuat Claire penasaran adalah siapa yang mengirim bunga tersebut, karena tidak ada satu petunjuk pun yang dapat membantunya mengungkap identitas si pengirim.

* * *

Setelah menanam, menyiram dan merawat ternaknya, sekitar pukul satu siang Claire pergi ke Inn untuk beristirahat dan makan siang.

"Claire, ini makan siangmu," ucap Ann sambil menaruh _omelet rice_ dan _tomato juice_ di meja yang ada di hadapan Claire.

"Terimakasih Ann," kata Claire yang langsung melahap makan siangnya.

"Hei, Claire," panggil Ann sambil duduk di kursi di depan Claire.

"Apa?" tanya Claire.

"Apa kau sudah tahu siapa pengirim _toy flower_?" Ann balik bertanya.

Claire menaruh sendoknya di dekat piring, kemudian dia menghela napas, "Entahlah Ann, aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimkannya padaku."

"Mungkin penggemar rahasiamu." Tiba-tiba Karen masuk dalam pembicaraan Ann dan Claire, keduanya pun langsung terkejut.

"Kau bisa membuatku terkena serangan jantung, Karen," seru Claire.

"Maaf, maaf," kata pemudi berambut coklat dengan poni yang berwarna pirang. Pemudi itu langsung duduk di bangku yang berada di samping Claire.

"Karen, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Ann.

"Ayolah Ann. Menurutmu, kalau ada seseorang yang mengirimimu bunga kira-kira apa artinya? Bukankah artinya kalau dia menyukaimu?"

Ann tidak bisa menjawabnya, dia menyadari kalau perkataan Karen ada benarnya.

"Huh, sial! Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkan oleh kakek tua itu?" terdengar suara keluhan seseorang dari arah pintu masuk Inn.

Ketiga gadis yang sedang bercengkrama itu langsung menengok ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan seorang pemuda bermata biru dan berambut jingga yang ditutupi oleh topi yang bertuliskan 'UMA'. Dia adalah Gray, pemuda yang bekerja di pandai besi milik kakeknya, Saibara.

"Hei, Gray," sapa Claire. "Kau mau makan siang? Mau gabung?" tanyanya.

"Tidak, terimakasih, Claire. Aku akan makan di kamarku saja," tolak Gray. "Ann, tolong siapkan makan siangku dan bawa ke kamarku," perintah Gray kepada Ann sebelum akhirnya pergi ke kamarnya di lantai dua Inn.

"Oke," jawab Ann. "Teman-teman, aku sebaiknya menjalankan tugasku dulu yah, nanti kita ngobrol lagi," kata Ann kepada kedua temannya.

Mata Karen kini menatap Claire yang dari tadi terus memandangi ke arah perginya Gray. "Hayo!" Karen mengagetkan Claire dengan memukul pelan bahu gadis itu.

"Ah!" teriak Claire yang terkejut.

Karen tertawa melihat kelakuan Claire. "Kau tertarik yah pada Gray?" tanya Karen dengan nada usil.

"Bicara apa sih kau, Karen?" Wajah Claire merona dan terasa panas.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu," Karen mulai menggoda Claire.

"A-ku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu, Karen," ucap Claire dengan terbata-bata dan tentu saja dengan wajah yang semakin memerah.

"Kya! Manisnya melihat tampangmu yang malu-malu seperti ini," kata Karen sambil mencubit pipi Claire. Claire segera berusaha melepaskan cubitan Karen.

"Sudahlah Karen, berhenti menggodaku," ucap Claire sambil melanjutkan kembali makan siangnya yang tertunda.

* * *

Perasaan penasaran Claire terhadap si pengirim bunga semakin kuat, sehingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu siapa yang mengirim rangkaian _toy flower____ itu_ padanya. Hari ini, Claire bangun lebih awal, sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Gadis itu menunggu sambil bersandar di dinding dekat pintu rumahnya, tangannya mengelus-elus kepala Choco yang menemaninya.

"Choco, kau tahu tidak siapa yang mengirimiku _toy flowe__r_? Kenapa aku bertanya padamu? Karena kau tidak ribut pagi-pagi, itu karena kau sudah tidur atau karena kau tahu siapa orangnya?" tanya Claire pada Choco, anjing kesayangannya. "Choco, sebenarnya aku bingung. Selama ini aku menyukai Gray, bagaimana kalau orang yang mengirim bunga itu adalah orang lain. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya lagi. Choco hanya mendengarkan Claire seolah-olah dia mengerti apa yang dikatakan oleh majikannya tersebut. "Hahahahaha, bodohnya aku, sampai-sampai aku curhat pada seekor anjing," Claire menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Guk! Guk!" Choco menggonggong dan berlari ke arah depan, ke arah luar peternakan yang mengarah ke bukit. Claire segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari mengejar Choco. Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat anjing kesayangannya itu berada di dekat seorang pemuda.

"Gray…" Claire mengenali pemuda itu, dia adalah pemuda yang memikat hati Claire. Dan betapa terkejutnya Claire melihat rangkaian _toy flower_ yang ada di tangan Gray. Ketika itu juga otak Claire langsung bekerja dan menarik kesimpulan kalau selama ini Gray-lah yang menaruh rangkaian ___bunga itu_ di kotak suratnya.

Gray menatap Claire dengan wajah terkejut dan tentu saja wajahnya memerah karena sadar kalau Claire sudah mengetahui ialah orang yang selama ini mengirimkan _toy flower_. Gray langsung berbalik arah ke bukit dan berlari keluar ladang milik Claire.

"Tunggu, Gray!" Claire pun bertindak cepat, dia mengejar Gray keluar ladang miliknya. Sampai pada akhirnya Claire berhasil menangkap tangan Gray di Bukit Ibu. "Gray, jadi… kau yang mengirimiku bunga itu?" tanya Claire dan Gray pun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa kau mengirimiku _toy flower_?" tanyanya lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba atau peringatan, Gray menarik tangan Claire, membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapannya dan seketika itu juga bibir Gray bersentuhan dengan bibir milik Claire. Setelah beberapa detik kemudian Gray melepaskan ciumannya, lalu berkata, "Itu karena aku mencintaimu, Claire."

Wajah Claire langsung memerah, dia tidak menduga kalau Gray akan menciumnya. Wajah Gray pun tidak kalah merahnya dengan wajah Claire. "Sejak kapan?" tanya Claire yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

"Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," jawab Gray.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Gray," ucap Claire. "Sama seperti denganmu, aku juga menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu," lanjut Claire.

"Claire," panggil Gray.

"Apa?" tanya Claire sambil menatap mata Gray.

"Sebenarnya, selain _toy flower_ ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

"Apa itu, Gray?" tanya Claire penasaran.

Gray mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Ini, aku ingin memberikanmu ini," katanya sambil memberikan sebuah bulu burung berwarna biru.

"Gray, kau…"

"Claire, mau tidak kau menikah denganku?" tanya Gray.

"Tentu saja aku mau Gray," jawab Claire sambil mengambil _blue feather _dan memeluk Gray.

**See you next time~**

**

* * *

**Shane L. Prochainezo kembali~ XD *tebar-tebar biji cabe*

Setelah perjalanan jauh, menyusuri beberapa fandom. Akhirnya saya singgah kembali ke rumah tercinta saya, FHMI X3

Dan saya mencoba aktif kembali sebagai reviewer~ Jadi, maaf yang yang fict-nya di FHMI belum sempet saya RnR, dengan segera pasti akan saya RnR… ^^"

Saya juga terkejut dengan berbagai hal yang terjadi di FHMI belakangan ini, bahkan fict saya udah masuk pojokan dan saya merasa kalau belakangan ini author newbie di FHMI pada bagus-bagus, jadi, tak masalah sepertinya kalau saya gak nulis lagi di HMI *pundung di Zona Zero*

Ini adalah fict GrayXClaire pertama saya, kalau saya membuat Graire bukan berarti kalau saya lepas dari Jaclaire, saya masih Jaclaire kok~ XD

Fict ini sih saya ambil dari 'Akasia' di FGSI, namun ada modifikasinya~ :3 (Author gak kreatif), Apa saya harus men-disclaimer fict saya sendiri? ^^a

* * *

**Special thanks to Eri(.)Eri** :

Makasih lagi Pepodu, kau mau jadi _beta reader_ fic abal punya Pepoca :3

Mari kita lestarikan para penunggu pohon. *plak*

Salam penunggu pohon *?*

* * *

**Ditujukan kepada 'Orang yang mengatasnamakan Flamer', yang telah nge-Flame fict ****"Facebook Disaster!" karya B A B Y . H E A R T . P R I Z I E dan "No Title" karya Yue Ecchi**

Oh iya, kau juga dapat salam dari Eri(.)Eri, dan kita juga satu pendapat. :D

Jangan buat kami tertawa 'Orang yang mengatasnamakan Flamer', beraninya nge-flame Yue dan Prizie. Dasar pengacau, beraninya bilang kalau keduanya telah mambuat 'bikin martabat Graire/DocClaire jadi ancur' sadarlah justru anda-lah yang ngebuat harkat dan martabat HM hancur.

Anda gak suka? Apa yang akan anda lakukan? Nge-flame saya?

Btw, selanjutnya siapa lagi korban Anda? Saya? Atau teman-teman saya yang lain?

OK, saya balik lagi ke HMI, jangan sangka saya takut sama Anda, 'orang yang mengatasnamakan Flamer', Hahahahahaha, saya sih hanya bisa berdoa kalau Anda kena batu-nya, Tuhan Maha Mengetahui loh~ jadi sebaiknya jangan nambah dosa deh~ ^^

'Orang yang mengatasnamakan Flamer', sadarkah Anda bahwa Anda telah mencoreng nama Flamer, setahu saya, Flamer itu nge-Flame karena dia tahu apa yang salah dalam fict Author~

Hohohoho~ gini-gini saya kagum sama seorang Flamer yang handal di luar sana~ XD

* * *

Oh iyah, untuk Author/Reader/Reviewer FHMI yang punya akun, ayo donk gabung di forum red and white turnips punyanya Tea-kun, di sana kita bisa saling kenal dan saling mengakrabkan diri, gak usah malu, saya aja sering nyepam di sana tapi gak malu-malu kok :3

Yang punya akun harap Sign In agar saya bisa me-_replay_-nya, yang gak punya juga, saya harap Anda meninggalkan repiu ^^

Terakhir, makasih banyak buat reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fict abal saya. :D

Dengan sejuta cinta *Reader muntah*-ralat- salam hangat,

Kanbara Shane, Istri _Warrior of Flame.*diburning salamander*_

_Shane L. Prochainezo._

#Edit_  
_


End file.
